


Prayer

by lilyoftheshadow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 04, guardian devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyoftheshadow/pseuds/lilyoftheshadow
Summary: "Honey, Lucifer wasn't--""An angel? The actual ruler of actual Hell? Give me some credit, mom. I heard you and Auntie Linda talking once," Trixie grumbled, grabbing her old robe off the back of her desk chair and wrapping it around herself. "So I asked Uncle Amenadiel and he said Lucifer was still an angel and could hear me if I prayed to him. So I do sometimes, okay? Usually its dumb stuff," she shrugged halfheartedly.





	Prayer

Trixie's eyes fluttered closed. Her limbs wouldn't cooperate. 

Maze had drilled S.I.N.G. into her mind the very first day the demon had caught some creep eyeing her across the food court. Trixie carried a small but sharp and almost certainly illegal butterfly knife on her at all times, and she never, ever left a drink unattended.

Her roommate wasn't as cautious, it seemed, and Trixie was certain that the shot she had been handed, off the small tray that Annie carried, had been tampered with. As soon as her head became fuzzier than two shots should have made it, Trixie had pulled out her phone and called an Uber. She dragged her friend away from the raucous table they had joined, and made it out the door despite her protests.

"Anniee, 'think one of those w's dr... drugged," Trixie slurred slightly. Annie laughed.

"Nah, you're just a lightweight! Justin bought this round, I know him!"

Trixie frowned. Having cops for parents had taught her that knowing someone did _ not _ make them safe. Annie didn't have that lesson drilled into her head early on, either.

"Get some air and come back in when you're less dizzy," Annie had said brightly, breaking yet another facet of Girl Code as she patted Trixie's shoulder and left her on the sidewalk.

Trixie looked down at her phone. The Uber was 3 minutes away. She tried to pull up her text messages, but kept missing the icon.

Trixie tried to lean casually against the side of the building and not look like an easy, compromised target, but caught her heel in a crack and stumbled sideways, lurching accidentally into the narrow, poorly-lit alley. She heard footsteps and looked up.

"Annie said you weren't feeling good," Justin tried to purr solicitously. It came off more like a wet fart, and Trixie frowned, leaning against the bricks. She placed a flat palm against the rough stone. It was a bit grounding, but didn't make the nausea abate by much.

Justin held her up against the wall. "Don't fall over now," he said, too close to her face.

"Don'touch me," Trixie bit out. 

But her limbs wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't lift a foot to stomp on his instep, she couldn't get leverage to knock the wind out of him. She was too short to headbutt his nose from this position.

"Let me take care of you," Justin said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"G'to hell," Trixie growled. "'ve got a friend th're." Justin chuckled. Trixie's fingers went slack, and her phone fell to the ground with a clatter.

_ Lucifer, make sure this guy pays in spades when I finally send him down there, _ she prayed offhandedly. She couldn't keep fighting, and soon her weight was almost entirely borne by her attacker. Blood rushed in her ears.

And Justin was gone.

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief as she started to slide toward the ground, but began to panic again as someone new lifted her easily in the air. She couldn't do much more than groan, but a soft voice lilted by her ear.

"Hush, Beatrice. You're safe," the musical lilt was warm and low and familiar. Trixie immediately relaxed. The blood began whooshing in her ears again, and after a few minutes, she felt herself lowered into a mattress much softer than the horrible plastic-upholstered thing from her pre-furnished apartment. The familiar scent of her mother's detergent enveloped her, and her heavy comforter was drawn up to her chin. 

She cracked her eyes, and glimpsed a pale face and brown hair framed by a gently glowing mass of...?

"Be at peace," he whispered. And with a rustle, he was gone. Trixie's eyes drift shut again, feeling a deep, comfortable safety envelop her.

_ Thanks, Lucifer, _ she thought, before passing into unconsciousness.

-

Trixie was woken by the loud cry of surprise her mother gave when she walked by the young woman's room to find it occupied. Trixie groaned and rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Monkey, when did you get here? What happened?" Chloe dove for her daughter's bedside. Trixie rubbed her eyes some more. They were gritty from slept-in makeup and hangover. She blinked at her mother, then around her old room.

"I..." she croaked, sitting up. Her mother wrapped her up in a hug. Trixie swallowed and tried again.

"I think... Lucifer..." she whispered. She felt her mom go tense, and pull back, searching her daughter's serious face. "I was out with Annie and..." she gasped, reaching for her cell phone. It had been laid on her nightstand, but not plugged in. 

Next to the low battery icon, Trixie saw 36 missed messages and a handful of calls from her roommate. She shot her a quick "I'm ok" text, then turned back to her mother, who was still focused intently on her.

"We were at a bar," Trixie said slowly. "It's fuzzy. I don't remember."

Chloe's expression became alarmed. "Baby, are you hurt? Who were you with? I'll make some calls," She drew back, looking over her daughter for bruising with an unfortunately practiced eye. Trixie shook her head.

"Mom, I think... Lucifer saved me before I got ..._ hurt,_" she said slowly.

Chloe stopped.

"Luc--," she coughed uncomfortably, "...Lucifer is... _ gone_, Monkey. He's been gone for years," she said. Trixie threw off her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring her mother's pointed frown at the length of her skirt.

"How did I get here from Portland, into your locked house, without my keys or car, if the Devil didn't fly me?" Trixie countered, wobbling to her feet.

"Honey, Lucifer wasn't--"

"An angel? The actual ruler of actual Hell? Give me some credit, mom. I heard you and Auntie Linda talking once," Trixie grumbled, grabbing her old robe off the back of her desk chair and wrapping it around herself. "So I asked Uncle Amenadiel and he said Lucifer was still an angel and could hear me if I prayed to him. So I do sometimes, okay? Usually its dumb stuff," she shrugged halfheartedly.

She looked back at her mom to find her stricken. Trixie paused. "Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice.

Chloe shook her head, standing up from the bed. "I'll go whip us up some french toast, then we'll figure out how to get you back to school before Monday," she said abruptly, kissing her daughter's cheek as she nearly flew from the room.

Trixie frowned. _ Lucifer, how often does _ Mom _ beg you to come back? _ She asked absently. She sighed, picked through her nearly barren dresser for something to wear, and shuffled to the bathroom to wash up and change.

A cheap plane ticket and an expensive Uber was the only way to get her back to the dorm in time for classes that week. Trixie wondered why Lucifer had taken her all the way back home, but didn't complain. It was probably a case of "last known address," she mused. 

Since it would look suspicious to fly without luggage, she had dug out an old backpack and stuffed it with an assortment of weekend essentials as a decoy, which she kicked under her bed as soon as she was back in the apartment. Annie had leapt off her bed where she had been wringing her hands, apologizing and begging forgiveness.

"It's fine, a friend picked me up," Trixie brushed her off, a bit too angry with her to say much else. If Lucifer _ hadn't... _ no. He _ had_, and that was that. Trixie took a deep breath and opened her laptop, trying to focus on the classical literature essay she had due the next day.

-

Trixie couldn't get the incident out of her head.

She decided after a long, exhausting week, that she needed to have a chat with the Devil.

_ Lucifer_, she prayed earnestly, sitting on her bed with her legs folded like she learned at yoga, _ I don't know why you've stayed away so long. You were in LA for eight years before! It's barely a blink for you, isn't it? I know time is different down there, and maybe you've forgotten all about mom and me, but we haven't forgotten you. Mom's gone on like four dates in ten years. Even Dad finally remarried! I don't know what's keeping you down there, but you can manage visits, can't you? A weekend here or there? Thank you for saving me, but... maybe Mom needs a little saving, too. I guess that's it. Thanks for listening. I hope everything is going... appropriately hellishly? ...down there. _

Her usual prayers were just _ Lucifer, please let me make this light! _ Or, _ man, Lucifer, you'd love to be here for this. I hope you're ok. _ She wasn't sure of it would be appropriate to end her more solemn plea with an _ Amen _ or what, so she just nodded, and sighed, and crawled off her bed. She had homework, after all.

-

Summer break came too soon, and the long drive from Portland back to L.A. gave Trixie plenty of time to think about her last trip back home, unexpected as it had been. 

She hadn't heard hide nor hair from Lucifer again, but she had been granted the opportunity for a little cathartic revenge on her would-be attacker. Justin had shown up at another bar she and Annie had gone to, and Trixie had smirked when she met his horrified gaze. He scrambled away from the table and out a side door into the smoking area. She had followed him and had managed to whisper "The Devil sends his regards," to him, before kneeing him in the groin.

Trixie had tried to push it out of her mind after that. It always stung a little, thinking about how he had vanished. She had picked up from Aunt Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel that it had something to do with the demons becoming restless, but "the adults" were usually pretty circumspect about reminiscing.

Now, though, with the long quiet ride ahead of her, she kept glancing at her "decoy" backpack in the front seat and replaying memories of the few absurdly brief years of her childhood when the Devil had been a regular houseguest.

She arrived home late in the evening and found her mother waiting up for her on the couch. She dragged her decoy backpack inside and vowed up unpack the rest of the car the next day. 

Her mom offered her a glass of wine, which Trixie accepted with some surprise. She had been allowed to drink for almost a year, but had her birthday at college and hadn't been offered anything when she was home for Christmas.

They talked until almost one in the morning, catching up on mundane things like the school year, Charlie's adventures in Middle School, and the swanky new office Auntie Linda moved to.

"Goodnight, Monkey," Chloe murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead as she took their glasses to the kitchen sink. Trixie sighed happily.

"Goodnight, Mommy," she said. 

-

Chloe stared at her phone. The Facebook event was listed as private, but it had hundreds of people RSVP'd "Yes" to the Lux Grand Reopening, occurring in exactly two hours.

Impossible.

She held the deed to Lux ever since _ he _ left, and nobody but Maze, Amenadiel, and a monthly cleaning service had stepped foot inside the building in years. It paid for itself out of an investment account, so Chloe hadn't even entertained the idea of selling it, just in case...

In case what? Some squatter breaks in and throws a party?

"Mom!" Trixie bursts into her room, waving the phone. "Lux is reopening?"

"Not my doing," Chloe scowled. Trixie frowned.

"But then..."

Chloe quickly put herself together as she called Dan.

"Dan, listen, do you have a notification about--"

"Lux reopening? Yeah," Dan said edgily. "Chloe, we've got it handled. You don't have to go anywhere near there. It's okay."

Chloe sighed deeply, sinking down onto a kitchen stool.

"Call me if... if you need me," she finished lamely, and let the phone slide out of her hand onto the counter as she folded her arms and rested her head on them.

-

Trixie stared up at the old art nouveau building apprehensively. She had only ever been inside twice. The first time she met Maze, a demon who poured her ten-year-old self an alcoholic drink. The second time she had met Eve, the first woman to walk the earth, who protected her from being shot.

She was really, _ really _ hoping to meet a devil this time, to save her mother.

She marched past the growing line and wondered idly if the Devil had called in favors to get such an incredible turnout on less than a day's notice. Looking at them, she figured they were likely to have been planning a night out anyway, but still.

She straightened the lapels of her cheap department store "Career Separates" blazer and strode straight to a bouncer, trying very hard to channel Maze's intimidating glare.

"_What _ exactly is going on here?" She demanded.

"Buzz off, kid," the bouncer said, giving her an assessing gaze before dismissing her as harmless.

"My mother is Chloe Decker, the _ owner _ of this building, and she didn't authorize any _ parties _," Trixie said, feeling somewhat fraudulent, like she was thirteen pretending to be a grown-up. The bouncer sneered and opened his mouth, presumably to tell her off, but his partner jabbed him with an elbow.

"Decker _ is _ the owner," the other man hissed. The first bouncer frowned, then picked up the mic on his earpiece. 

"Hey, Patrick? We have a... kid here. Says her mom's the owner... ...yeah, I think so. Hey kid, got any I.D.?"

Trixie pulled out her Disney wallet a little sheepishly, but presented her I.D. for inspection. He scanned it carefully and harrumphed. He stepped back and unhooked the velvet rope for her to pass.

"_Thank _you, sir," Trixie said, holding her head high as she entered the club. The lights were low and the music was already going. It was filling fast, but she pushed her way to the bar and gestured for a bartender.

"Who's throwing this party?" She demanded. The bartender looked baffled. 

"Party? This is more of a soft re-opening, but Mr. Morningstar said it--"

"Lucifer?" Trixie interrupted. The bartender shrugged.

"Of course, who else?"

Trixie pushed away from the bar and stalked towards the elevator. She jabbed at the button and nearly stomped into the car when the doors slid open.

Lucifer had _ evidently _ gotten an elevator operator. His small gold nametag read 'Justin', and when she reached for the penthouse button, he gently brushed her hand away.

"Penthouse is a private residence, Miss," he said, kind but firm.

"Trixie Decker to see Lucifer," Trixie announced, crossing her arms and trying very hard not to roll her eyes. Of course _ now _ he gets some security. Justin consulted a clipboard and nodded.

"Apologies, Miss Decker, I'm still kinda new." He pressed the button.

"How new, exactly?" Trixie asked suspiciously.

"I've only been here a week," he said easily. "And nobody but contractors have been around the last few days."

"And Lucifer?"

"Hasn't left the penthouse since he hired me, I think. Not while I've been on shift, anyway."

Trixie hummed, and the elevator dinged.

"Have a good evening, Miss Decker," the young man said. She nodded, murmuring her thanks and waving absently as she peered around the apparently empty penthouse.

_ Dammit, Lucifer, _ she thought.

"Language, Beatrice," a quiet voice chastised, and Trixie spun around to see a smirking Devil sitting in his office chair. He stood up as she launched herself in that direction.

"Lucifer!" She squealed. He accepted her barreling hug with relative grace, squeezing her briefly before dropping his arms and patting her head.

"Hello, small human," he said. 

"I'm pretty normal sized now," she protested. Lucifer snickered. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"And why are you here, then?"

Trixie punched his arm. He made a show of rubbing the pain out of it, but it had almost been like punching rock.

"Right, of course," Lucifer said, his winning grin in place. Trixie fixed him with a sharp look. "Dear Dad, you stole that look from your mother, didn't you?"

"Speaking of my mother," Trixie drawled, trying rather unsuccessfully to arch an eyebrow elegantly. Lucifer snorted and raked his fingers through his hair as he started to pace, then abruptly cut himself off and stalked toward the liquor shelves.

He poured two glasses and handed her one as he drained the other, refilling that as well. Trixie took a hesitant sip and was surprised by the smoothness of the liquor. It was a thousand times better than anything she'd had at her cheap college bars.

A thousand times more expensive, too, she was sure. She took another sip.

Lucifer has resumed pacing. Had he ever _ paced _ before? Trixie couldn't remember. She was cataloguing his mannerisms against her memories. It had been ten years, after all. 

He didn't _ seem _ to have changed.

Her mother was a little more lined, with wisps of grey starting to shoot through her blonde hair. She dyed it, of course, but it was an uphill battle. Lucifer's hair was still a perfect espresso brown, and while his eyes seemed more tired than she remembered, he still looked like some ageless figure between 20 and 40, with the energy of a ten year old and the weight of an eon.

She watched him, growing a little more wary as he didn't speak.

"Do you think she'll come tonight, or have I ruined everything?" He blurted out. Trixie blinked. 

He was _ nervous? _ The Devil was _ nervous_. Over her _ mother_.

Trixie giggled abruptly, and Lucifer shot her an exasperated look.

"I'm sorry!" Trixie cried, wrestling her mirth back under control. "It's not funny. I'm sorry. If you asked her, she'd be here in less than a heartbeat. She'd probably use her siren the whole way, even."

"I wanted to... surprise her. By being here," he said. Trixie snorted.

"She literally called a cop when she saw your invitation to Lux." At Lucifer's surprised expression, she clarified. "She called Dad and made him promise to let her know what was going on. She was thinking squatters were throwing some wild party."

Lucifer sighed and raked his fingers through his hair again.

Trixie pulled out her phone. "Want me to text her to come?" She asked finally. 

"This was a terrible idea," Lucifer groaned, scrubbing his face with his hand. Trixie snorted.

"A little. Mom will be too glad to see you to be really mad though."

_ Mom, Lucifer is here. At Lux. _

She snapped a quick picture while his back was turned for proof, and sent it off.

Lucifer turned around.

"No, don't text her, I'll go over there."

"Too late!" Trixie chirped, dropping onto the couch. Lucifer looked stricken. Trixie felt bad for a split second before taking a breath and glaring at him again, arms crossed defiantly.

"You _ left_. And left no word for _ ten years_, Lucifer. She missed you. _ I _ missed you. Auntie Linda and Maze missed you. Even Amenadiel missed you. You're not escaping this time, we won't let you. You have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Lucifer slumped onto the bench at his piano and buried his face in one hand while he held the empty glass of whiskey in the other. Trixie relaxed back into the couch, intent on keeping an eye on him until her mom showed up.

-

"So how did he get you back?" Trixie asked, swirling the cosmo gently in its glass. The whiskey upstairs had made it more or less unnecessary, but she didn't like sitting at bars without at least pretending she was plenty taken care of.

To be fair, she _ was _ being taken care of: once she came back downstairs, the bartender had called Patrick up front to confirm that she was who she said she was.

Trixie had only met Patrick once before, but evidently she left an impression. He sat next to her at the bar, ordered the new bartender to give her whatever she wanted, and grinned.

"He said 'Lux is reopening,' and I came running," he laughed. Trixie laughed as well, shaking her head. "Especially after he said the M-word. Last time Lux was open, Maze was the titled manager. He said she didn't want the job anymore, and that he'd give me double her pay for my hassle."

Trixie snorted into her glass. "Maze still isn't talking to him for disappearing, I think," she said carefully. Maze, the Demon, who he had failed to drag back to Hell when he returned himself.

"Her loss," Patrick shrugged. "I'll tie Lucifer to his bed so he can never leave again if it means I can keep this gig going forever."

"He'd enjoy that too much," Trixie quipped, flushing a tiny bit when she realised he probably _ would_. Her mother had kept most of it from her ears as a kid, but rumors and tales persisted through her adolescence of the multi-billionaire playboy who had vanished.

Patrick flashed her a sly grin. "I'll get your mom to go it, then," he teased. Trixie groaned.

"Ugh, gross, I don't need to think about that!" She shivered. They laughed together before Trixie sighed and looked at her watch.

"It's been an hour," she said after a moment. "I know they have a lot to talk through, but..." more than Patrick knew, she was sure--aside from the whole ten year abandonment thing, there was the Devil mess to get through as well.

"Speak of the Devil..." Patrick said, sitting up straighter. Trixie's eyes widened before she remembered how common of an expression that was. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Patrick held up a hand to stop her as he covered his earpeice with his other hand to help him hear better. After a moment, he picked up the inline mic and brought it to his lips.

"Copy that, boss. She's right here. I'll send her up."

Trixie stood, abandoning her mostly undrunk cosmo. Patrick nodded.

"You've been summoned," he said ominously, wiggling his fingers at her for extra drama. Trixie giggled.

"Thanks, Patrick. For everything. I'll probably see you before I leave, depending on how this goes."

"Good luck, kiddo," he pat her on the shoulder as she passed to the elevator and told Justin she was asked back to the penthouse.

"Was that your mom earlier?" He asked curiously. Trixie nodded.

"She and Mr. Morningstar have a... thing?"

"That's what I plan on finding out," Trixie shrugged. Justin nodded and fell silent, although Trixie could almost feel his curiosity hitting a full rolling boil.

The elevator dinged, and Trixie stepped into the loft apprehensively after a brief nod of thanks to Justin.

Her gaze zeroed in on her mother and her puffy, red-rimmed eyes. Trixie rushed to her side.

"Mom, are you okay? I swear I'll punch his lights out if he--"

Chloe laughed, scooping her daughter close in a hug. 

"It's okay, monkey," she said quietly. "No punching necessary." Trixie relaxed infinitesimally.

"So where is he?" She asked, pulling away to look around. Chloe nodded to the balcony, and Trixie could make out the dark shape of someone leaning against the railing.

"So...?" Trixie prompted.

"Well, baby, what do you know about why he left?" Chloe asked carefully. Trixie cocked her head as she was thinking.

"Something about Hell getting unruly, I think." Chloe nodded.

"Do you remember when Charlie was a baby, and he was kidnapped?" Chloe asked. Trixie's brows furrowed.

"I... I remember Auntie Linda suddenly getting really protective of him," she said slowly. She paused. "He was _ kidnapped? _" Chloe nodded.

"By demons. They wanted to raise him to be the new King of Hell. Lucifer had to go back to quell the rebellions, and keep more demons from coming and wreaking havoc on the Earth."

Trixie nodded. It made as much sense as the rest of the strange, biblical parts of her early adolescence did.

"So the rebellion has been squashed?" Trixie ventured.

"Enough that Lucifer can visit for a while," she said slowly. Trixie frowned.

"A while," she said flatly. Chloe nodded. "Mom, you deserve more than _ a while_," she added quietly.

Chloe looked down at her hands folded in her lap and nodded. "We're going to come up with a... schedule," she said. Trixie snorted.

"So you and hell get joint custody of the Devil?" She asked. Chloe cracked a grin.

"Something like that," she said. Trixie chanced a glance out the balcony doors. He hadn't moved. She stood and marched over, throwing them open. Lucifer didn't startle, but turned to face her. If his eyes looked a little puffy and wrought, too, she was tactful enough not to mention it.

"Hello, Urchin," he said quietly. Trixie planted her hands on her hips and stared up at him.

"No more _ disappearing _," she demanded. Lucifer nodded. Trixie studied him for a moment, then threw her arms around him. He let out a soft 'oof' but didn't hesitate anymore to hug her back. Trixie fought back tears. She was certain his suit cost as much as her university education, and tears were probably not good for the fabric.

After a minute, he maneuvered her back into the livingroom and sat her on the couch between him and her mother.

"I'm guessing you have questions?" Lucifer prompted as she looked between them, eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Trixie said, sitting up straight with a mischievous grin, "So, when do I get to see your wings?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Everything hereafter you can completely ignore, but I have to babble because that's just who I am as a person:
> 
> I used to be a wildly prolific fanfic author, but college murdered my creative soul and it's been *years* since I've published anything (All of it is on FF.N, same penname, if you care--none if it Lucifer, obviously!). I have a terrible time completing stories, so when this little one-shot bounced around in my head and actually finished itself, I was both surprised and delighted. I wrote it in two days and then spent three weeks re-reading it and editing the snot out of it, then another hour figuring out how to post to AO3 and make it look good. At this point, don't point out any errors because I'll probably die. (Kidding--PLEASE let me know if you notice something funky!!)
> 
> So here it is. My first offering to a fan community since 2014, and my first completed story since 2011. Also, I won't lie, I almost choked when I looked up those dates (insert horror and skull emoji here).
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it! Your reviews and kudos mean everything to me, so drop me a line if you've got a moment!
> 
> All my love,  
Lilyoftheshadow  
August 8, 2019


End file.
